


昏昏入睡

by Gimbap_and_Cola



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimbap_and_Cola/pseuds/Gimbap_and_Cola
Summary: 发现了之前的存档，所以在凹三备份一下瓜鸟文，无妻无子，随意捏造，平行世界那会儿我还把Jose写成“何塞”，但是后来知道鸟说不喜欢叫错别人名字也不喜欢被叫错，最近总被人xjb念名字的我有点良心发现、同病相怜，就都改成“若泽”了另一个改动是长篇变短篇，一发完结。后续我实在没力气，不想写了。
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/José Mourinho
Kudos: 5





	昏昏入睡

所有人都以为他们会在对阵毕尔巴鄂之后更上一层楼——不管这种“以为”是充满敬畏的视线还是挤眉弄眼的暧昧低语，然而他们没有。

他们依然是朋友。在足球上相对近，在生活中相对远。他们坐在草地上聊的永远是天气、足球和足球。若泽会一直带着他的小本子，时不时掏出来写写画画，作为记录或补充。而佩普会手舞足蹈地比划来比划去。他们会笑，大笑，微笑，慢慢绽开扩散到眼睛里的真诚的笑。他们会拥抱，在胜利后，或者没人知道他们到底商量了什么奇怪东西之后。他们会粘着彼此消磨完一个下午，站起来拍拍衣服一起走回更衣室，然后佩普回家，若泽回办公室，像两条平行后背道而驰的折线。

没人知道他们怎么想的。更衣室里原本有很多猜测，内容无非阴谋与爱情，偶尔再加上那位听不懂西班牙语似乎也搞不懂巴萨的英国教练。但最后这些声音都平息了。球员们开始觉得这些事如此平常，不值得大惊小怪，若泽来更衣室时他们也不会生硬地转换话题，或者调低声音，而是继续说下去，甚至拉上这位职权过高的“翻译”——他赢得了他们的信任。搞明白场边发生了什么并不需要听懂多少英语，能分得清句子长短就行了。

如果有人回忆这段往事，会意识到那时候佩普和若泽之间简直是一种平静无波的亲密。曾经有人——或许是某位葡萄牙人——注意到一些蛛丝马迹，然后小心翼翼地告诉了他的朋友，然而他们提心吊胆后惊诧地发现两个人似乎真是君子之交。但没人意识到，这些动作是在对阵毕尔巴鄂之后诡异地消失的。

感谢伟大的友谊。

这是个狗屁友谊。

有些友谊的诞生是由于意气相投，有些友谊的诞生源自患难与共，而有些友谊的诞生是因为——当事人之一在球场昏暗的角落热切地注视着另一个，听着对方微颤的声线带出来一连串低声的、关切的话语，嘴唇抿了又抿，堪堪克制不住吻上对方嘴唇的冲动，而正当此时，拐角处传来其他球员的说话声：

“佩普肯定看上那个翻译了，他彻底昏了头。”

“不，”另一个声音道，还谨慎地压低了嗓子，“明明是那个穆里尼奥在勾引我们的佩普，你看他平常有事没事总往他那边去。”

面对这种尴尬至极的情况，佩普有三个选择：

1，冲出去质问他们在胡说八道什么，这无疑会带来最坏的结果。

2，直接吻上若泽，但假如被撞破结果也很糟糕，更何况他拿不准若泽会作何打算——假如方才两人中还存有一些暧昧，也被这两句出现得恰到好处的风言风语弄得烟消云散了。

3，拉着若泽扭头就跑，这样在球员的信任和汹涌的爱情间或许他还能侥幸留下一个，哪怕都留不下，起码不会让矛盾从几句八卦升级。

然而他都没有选。他来不及选。在他把几个可能实行的方案考量清楚之前，若泽一把扯过他，把他死死按在了墙上。然后在佩普来得及遐想什么前松开他，自己无声地滑到一旁，贴到了墙的另一边。

这太蠢了，佩普想，开始祈祷那两个球员不会向这边走，还有假如他们能挺过去，若泽会明白他的心意，让他如愿以偿。

他的祈祷成功了一半。

在那两个混蛋走远后，若泽按亮了这条走廊的灯。他抱着胳膊，抬起头，用一双明亮的眼睛直视佩普，叫刚躲过一场更衣室危机的未来队长无所适从，但又不想认输，只能也尽量平静无波地看回去。

他盯了佩普几秒钟，转而垂下眼睛看地板，并抬了抬眉毛：“我想更衣室对我们有一些误会，不是吗？”

“是的，我的朋友。”佩普只能如此回答。

过了一会儿他意识到他或许本不该这样回答，他本不该将这个情况交给若泽处理，甚至他本不该把若泽拉到这个该死的地方，但为时已迟。

让我们暂且跳过后面令佩普急火攻心的一长段回忆。跳过那些辗转反侧、欲说还休、认出昨天说闲话那两个家伙时险些垮掉的脸，跳过无数复盘和预测，跳过备受煎熬后认清事实、无力回天，跳过他在二十五岁不合时宜地重新学习克制，跳过注视若泽那头可爱的卷发时想伸出又收回的手指，跳过粘连在若泽腰和脖颈的目光逐渐被风干直到碎裂的无声过程，跳过只匆匆一瞥就移开目光的冷静与娴熟。

跳过反复毫无意义的猜测：假如佩普当时改变了这尴尬情景的哪怕一个元素，事情会变得如何？

他的理性告诉他事情会变得更糟，这段感情会一路冲向毁灭的悬崖。他和若泽会分别失去更衣室的信任，甚至失去在诺坎普的工作乃至职业未来。

这和他们之间到底是什么感情无关，和这段感情的开始时间有关——只要没有人再心存疑虑，哪怕他们在努涅斯的面前将球衣扯过头顶，也不会有人把它从简单的感情上升到阴谋诡计（尽管可能会下降到两个神经病的惺惺相惜，如果不幸碰到记者还是会毁掉他们的工作和未来），但现在不行。

然而等到一切风平浪静时，他不知道这段感情还是否存在。

今天若泽给了他一个机会。他刻意拖延两人聊天的时间。聊的事情从天气、一线队的足球、其他队的足球进化到了b队的足球。佩普本打算把它当作一个暗示，然而若泽东拉西扯，只谈b队比赛的战术却对球员们的具体表现点到即止，让他觉得一切还过早。

但他还是有义务打听一下，反正若泽也不会和别人去说。“罗布森先生有相中谁么？”他低声问。

“这太早了，”若泽坐在他旁边望着远处的门将，嘴几乎动都没动，“现在才一月呢，一切都没有定数。”

他说的不是b队球员，而是教练。

他们没有讨论继任者是谁，欣赏阿贾克斯的荷兰人的绝不只有克鲁伊夫，这是明眼人都看得出的事。他们只是不确定什么时候努涅斯会对自己请来的罗布森失去耐心。

“你会留下来。”

“也许。”

佩普抓住他的手。若泽扫了训练场一眼，没有移开。

“留下来。”

“现在才一月呢，甚至还没有踢国家德比。我们上一场可是输了个2-0。”

“但我们不会再输一场。”佩普断言。

若泽反握住他的手，很用力，但仅仅一下，“我们不会，但你知道吗……有的时候我不理解国家德比，也许罗布森先生反倒比我明白得多。”

他在佩普接下一句话之前起身，回到他的教练身边去。有球员比划着向他提问，但语言不通让他们的对话很困难，不是一切都能用足球解决的。看到若泽跑过来时双方都松了一口气。若泽和他们分别说了什么，然后招手叫佩普过来。他们似乎想到了什么新东西。

训练早就结束了，但留在训练场上的人没人在意这茬。没有人想输。

佩普的休息时间结束了。

他还是想方设法待到了最后一刻——这不难，他乐意和足球消磨掉自己的余生——在所有人都走后终于等到了若泽。

若泽此刻还捏着他的笔记本，看起来有些意外。

“你怎么在这儿？”

“你不想输。”

“我希望你不是要说废话。”

“但你不知道怎么赢，”佩普说，“不是战术。你不知道赢了该做什么，不懂该如何去期待。你已经在这里生活过一段时间了，也经历了一场德比，可谁能比双方球迷更懂德比呢？球员不行，教练也不行。如果你只把自己当作一个教练，或者教练的助手，不管你懂多少葡萄牙和英国，你都不会比巴塞罗那人和马德里人更理解国家德比。他们生于此地，长于此地，天生就浸泡在国家德比的敌对情绪里。”

一脸微愠的若泽还没炸膛就哑火了，他少有地——可以说除了第一次私下找他求助时之外都没有地——露出了迷茫的神色，被佩普莫名其妙地拖走了。

“你打算做什么？”

“带你看这座城市。你连这里有什么都不知道。”

“我跟你们一起吃过饭、喝过酒，你还记得。我也去看过圣家堂。”

“可那时你忘不了你的身份。你在和一群球员聚餐。你在游览，你在参观。”

“我现在也忘不了，我们的四号瓜迪奥拉先生。你要带我去哪？”

“去我家。”

“你疯了。我要下车。”

“我没有。若泽，除了我家我可以把你带到哪？”

“你是个桑特佩多人！你开车回家要一个小时！”

“谢谢你记得如此详细。一个小时后甚至不是晚饭时间。我要带你回我家吃晚饭，我要让你和我的家人聊天，我要把你安排在我的卧室里。”

“你疯了。”若泽不停地嘟囔道。但这只持续了一小会儿。之后他既没有试图跳车，也没有大吵大闹，而是用胳膊肘撑着车门，偏过头来盯着佩普。佩普感到自己的耳朵和脖子都不由自主地变烫、发红。他不由自主地坐得笔直，腿紧紧贴在驾驶座上。若泽轻笑了一声。

但再后来占上风的就是佩普了。从走进佩普家若泽就开始紧张。他柔弱又僵硬地被佩普的家人一个接一个拥抱。他毫无阻力地加入佩普家晚餐时有些受宠若惊。他的语言天赋在面对加泰语的俚语时暂时失灵，不得不求助地看向佩普，然后佩普便得意地贴着他耳朵，小声告诉他答案。若泽对别人都风度翩翩，但跟佩普说话时难免带了些恼羞成怒的意味，比平常尖锐得多。佩普并不介意。每当若泽冷嘲热讽，你就会知道他要么在转移注意，要么在口是心非——他不会浪费哪怕一丁点时间在他觉得毫无意义的事情上。

“你觉得你更像个巴塞罗那人了么？”在他们肩并肩向卧室走去时，佩普问。

“一个桑特佩多人。”

佩普拧开门把手，毫不遗憾道：“没关系，桑特佩多离巴塞罗那很近。”

若泽叹了口气。

佩普曾想过一开门就把若泽按在门上亲吻他，但他什么也没做。在若泽试图用自己的家乡打破卧室中近乎凝固的沉默后，他们友好又稍微越过了“友好”一丁点地坐在床垫上聊了会儿天，膝盖碰着膝盖。佩普明白若泽还在紧张，他是真的在焦虑月底的国家德比。

但与此同时，他也在努力放松，来到佩普家就意味着他不介意可能发生的最过分的事情。他信任佩普。佩普听得懂他字里行间的焦虑、矛盾和挣扎，也懂得他在那副聪明伶俐、讨人喜欢的面容下藏着一个多么热烈的灵魂。

当佩普在场上奔跑时，他不会错失追逐着他的那道目光。那目光是如此炽热，仿佛要顺着后背扎进他的身体，扯住他的肌肉，攀上他的神经，在数万观众的喊声中和他合铸为一块钢铁，牵着他一起按照他们的战术取得胜利。

佩普不会因此责怪若泽，抱怨自己被如何严密地控制。相反，每当他感受到若泽的目光，他都觉得自己后背热得发痛。他们变成了一团火。他和若泽隔着不断变化的距离，却能一起将绿茵化为焦土。当若泽不注意他时，他反倒会失落。

天知道他有多么想在庆祝时和若泽紧紧拥抱。他值得。但现在球队踢出的成绩还不够。

若泽应当被郑重地对待。他们都值得被郑重地对待。

当佩普转过身，背对着若泽在衣柜中翻找起睡衣的时候，他想到了一个主意。

“试试这个。”他从衣柜中找出一件旧睡衣。

若泽怀疑的目光告诉他，他认为这件睡衣很明显并不合身。

“不要当试衣服，当试一试历史，”佩普走过去，按住他的肩头，“这是巴萨的睡衣，我还在拉玛西亚时穿的。穿上它，想象你是巴萨的球迷。”

若泽犹豫了一下，放下手里的外套，开始换下自己的T恤。佩普没有转过身，坦荡地面朝这边等着。在那件深蓝色镶暗红边的袍子松垮地将若泽包起来后，他搂住若泽，满意地从背后上下打量。

“这不是我第一件巴萨睡衣，”他垂下头，贴近若泽的耳朵低语，“但更小的你穿起来不合适。”

在若泽挣脱前他补充道：“十岁的时候我在桑特佩多，在马路上踢球。那时没有多少车。男孩女孩们都混在一起踢球。我们拿车库当球门，那时候谁也不愿意去守门，我们就叫射门最差的去。皮拉尔最讨厌这件事。”

“谁是皮拉尔？”

“隔壁镇子女子足球队的前锋。”

若泽笑了一声：“看来你守门次数比她要多。”

佩普得意道：“你错了。我每次都自己带着足球去，然后要求开球。球门总不能放在场地中央吧。”

“他们不该叫你‘小面包’，你明明一肚子坏水。”

“谁说的，镇上有圣诞剧演出时还找我演天使呢。”

若泽在他怀里笑得发抖。

“十一岁时候爸爸替我报名了巴萨的试训。他们觉得我是个好中场，但我爸爸没告诉我。”

“为什么？”若泽问道，却并不担心，他们都知道后来必定发生了什么。

“他觉得太早了。我十三岁才去的拉玛西亚。”

“那儿当时对你来说怎么样？”

“棒极了。从窗户可以看到诺坎普。”

“几个室友？”

“四个。他们常常下楼打电话，我幸运些，周末可以回家。”

“你也会打电话吗？”

“偶尔会。每次都心平气和。妈妈说我会哭着打电话回家，她一定记错了。”

若泽转过身看向佩普，注视着他脸上泛起的红晕和盛满笑意的眼睛，故意道：“我不知道。你又没给我打过。”

“我希望我永远不用给你打电话。”佩普脱口道。

若泽脸上的笑容凝固了。他身子微微后仰，安静地凝视佩普，眼中波光流转。片刻后他闭上眼睛吻了过去。

佩普尽量轻柔地回吻他。他也曾经一度十分克制，但他再难做到。

他们都失败了。

END

*灵感来自鸟自己爆的料：德比前他会穿球队的睡衣入睡。他在曼联的最后一场比赛前，穿的就是曼联的睡衣。

以下复制自新浪体育：

“我不得不说，在那场德比战的前夜，我是穿着我们球队的睡衣入睡的，醒来之后，我就准备好出发去比赛了。那是一种特别的感受。”

“你不能只考虑你自己的感受，你还要考虑球迷们的感受。那些出生在这里的人们，他们生来就在德比战中有着这些敌对情绪。”

“要不然AC米兰和国米对我来说意味着什么？我有不是意大利人，我从未效力过国米，也没在意大利生活过。我本和这个德比毫无关系。我只能隐藏自己，隐藏在热爱这家俱乐部的表面之下。（ I have to be under the skin that love the club。 ）”

……根据他的发言我觉得他不是只在双红会时干这事。所以我就让他在97年也穿了一把睡衣（剧透：这场国家德比3-2赢了），顺便给他找了一个很有可能有本事培养他这习惯的人。

*“小面包”：加泰语中品学兼优的别人家孩子

瓜讲的这些童年往事我不知道是真是假，但反正不是我编的，来自《瓜迪奥拉：胜利的另一种道路》


End file.
